In typical concrete stairway systems, it has been common practice to construct formwork, comprised of various elements at a building site to receive concrete and form the stair structure. The function of the formwork is primarily directed to the retention and control of the concrete when the structure is being erected. The formwork is typically made of wood and discarded once the concrete has been poured and has hardened. Because wood often bends under the load of concrete, wood formworks often need to be reinforced, especially in larger structures. Thus, the building of formwork for building concrete stairs requires much time, effort and materials which are all wasted once the project is finished because the formwork is typically completely discarded when the structure has been completed.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.